jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Part of Me
Part of Me (パートオブミー) is the Stand of Jocelyn Cujoh, seen in After the End. Appearance/Personality Part of Me towers over Jocelyn, standing nearly twice her height. It appears to be a mix of several Stands, all held together with assorted stitches: * The left half of its head is humanoid, with a long, blue ear resembling that of Killer Queen, and a dark blue rivet in the ear. The right side of its head is more robotic, with several sheets of metal coming off of it. * Its torso is mostly humanoid, with small patches of fur and feathers sticking out of it. It wears a loincloth similar to Star Platinum's, but more patched-up. * The armor on its left shoulder resembles the sleeve of a fancy ballgown, and the first half of its arm continues the theme with a lacy pattern. The second half of its arm resembles a tree, and its hand resembles Hierophant Green's hand.On the right arm, the pattern is more-or-less reversed-shoulder armor resembling a spiked-out Hierophant Green, the first half of it's arm resembling coals, and the second half of its arm and its hand being clad in a punk arm wrap. * The first half of its left leg resembles a large pile of string, while the second half is an upside-down nail, with claws acting as feet. The first half of its right leg resembles a limb from Harvest, and the second half has a wheel acting as a foot.It has a set of tiny bolts on its neck, with the one on the lower left marked with a tiny star, similar to the Joestar birthmark. Abilities Like most of the Joestar family stands, Part of Me is a close-range stand, with a radius of around 2 meters away from Jocelyn, in contrast with physical power. Limb Stealing: Part of Me allows Jocelyn to transform parts of her body, or that of her Stand, into the body parts of other people, animals, or Stands. Any weapons or items that the person has at the time can also be copied. While weapons are mimicked perfectly, anything carrying personal information (such as a credit card) will not be copied. If an animal is copied, she can use their natural abilities (for example, a fly's composite eyes or a lion's fangs). If a Stand is copied, Jocelyn and/or Part of Me will receive some of its powers, but they will be weaker or more susceptible than the original. She can only copy one set of limbs at a time, but facial features can be copied on the back of her head as well. Limb Transfer: Jocelyn eventually discovers that she can use her limb-stealing powers to transform parts of other people's bodies, or to switch the body parts of people within her line of vision. The same basic rules apply as when she uses her limb-stealing power for herself. Healing/Injury Transfer: By switching one of her injured body parts with someone else's normal one, Jocelyn can heal herself-but the other person will receive the injuries she had, even after the parts swap back. Gallery | Trivia * Part of Me was unnamed during its debut appearance, but Jocelyn later revealed its name to Tenmei and JP. * Whether it was intentional or not, the chorus of this Stand's namesake song allude to the weapons and powers used by the stands of Jocelyn's friends: "Throw your sticks and your stones/Throw your bombs and your blows"